


Your Kindness is a Lie

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon up until mid Chapter Five, M/M, Note: Did a small edit. Nothing major., Spoilers for SDR 2, You know... up until Nagito's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Spoilers for SDR 2. Set in an alternate universe.Nagito was sure he died in the warehouse, yet he wakes up, unharmed, and with a Hinata that acts as though they have been dating for years. Clearly this is some sort of punishment, right? After all, there is no way Hinata would ever be this kind to him or love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (-Finally posts something- Sorry... I got distracted because I wanted to beat FE Fates Conquest. To all of my friends who received raging texts/e-mails... I'm sorry.)
> 
> I was working on another story that is way more canon based and fluffier, but then... this story demanded to be written. I'm a big fan of plopping characters from grim stories into the shoes of their alternate selves living a completely mundane life. 
> 
> I really hope this all makes sense... I did my best to make sure everything fits, but alas no Beta Reader for me... it really is a shame... (kind of wish I had one... it would make this so much easier) -sighs- Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. I didn't mean to write as Komaeda again (the fluffier fic I mentioned earlier is in Hinata's POV), but he was fun to plop into this situation. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. Not needed, but they always make my day.
> 
> NOTE: I did a small edit to one part... I contemplated over it, but I think it makes Hinata look a bit better XD

His grip was growing weaker as the fire spread, eating up the curtain, filling the air with toxic smoke. Nagito inhaled and smelt decay. Soon. Soon his plan would be complete. All he had were mere moments left. Closing his eyes Nagito felt a few tears run down his face. His heart ached as his body pleaded. He ignored it all. This was for hope. Life held little meaning to him. There was nothing grounding him.

Voices started to waffle through the air. It was time. If he had the energy Nagito would have laughed. Slowly he felt his body become heavier and heavier as an odorless, colourless, tasteless gas killed him from the inside. This had to be the end, but sadly no flashes of his life were playing before his eyes. What a shame. There was nothing in his memories worth remembering. Maybe there once was, but Future Foundation took it along with his memories of despair. A little bit of good, a little bit of bad, gathered and deleted. Perhaps more good than bad was taken away, but it was like a barrel of apples: one apple and the entire barrel is done for.

The rope began to slip further out of his hand until it was gone. A blessed moment of nothing occurred before Nagito felt pain rip through his stomach. As his mind slipped Nagito swore he heard Hinata yell for him. Ridiculous. Why would Hinata do that? Just because Nagito couldn’t stop feeling something towards Hinata that he wished was returned? He wouldn’t return whatever Nagito was feeling anyways. He let that thought be the last as he slipped into darkness.

~

Something warm was wrapped around him. Nagito shifted and winced as light hit his face. Slowly his mind floated to the surface. The warmth was soft and fleecy, accompanied by a cinnamon nutmeg like smell, kind of like the topping to an eggnog latte. Burying his nose into the smell Nagito realized with a sluggish jolt that nothing hurt. It was a bit disconcerting. He was dead, right?

In the distance Nagito heard something move and before he could puzzle out what it was a warm, smooth object pushed against his head. Blinking warily Nagito shuffled away a bit. The object returned, pressing past his bangs to his forehead. What was it? Nagito didn’t want to think too hard. He was dead; he didn’t have to think.

“Go away.” Nagito mumbled into the warmth, trying to not think about how he was talking to an inanimate object.

A chuckle filled the room. Immediately Nagito felt a numbness fill his muscles. Someone else was here? The realization that he wasn’t alone filled his veins with a thick uncertainty so strong it was fear. He had to get up. Bending his arms Nagito started to push himself up.

“I made you coffee sleepy head.” The cup pushed against his forehead again, “Still want me to go away?”

That voice… it was familiar. Nagito’s brain tried to work out who it belonged to, but a thick film of sleep still persisted. His body swayed a bit, but Nagito managed to sit up. The warmth pooled around his hips. Blinking Nagito forced his eyes to open. His vision blurred and focused in rapid succession. Something dark was under him, dark and soft. Around his hips was a patterned comforter… he was in a bed?

“Finally. I thought you were going to sleep all day.”

Nagito looked up and held a scream. Hinata sat on the edge of the bed. He looked slightly older and was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. A mug of coffee was held out, the porcelain a mixed blue and orange swirl. It looked handmade.

“Uh…” Nagito immediately shut his mouth. What was this? Was this really Hinata? Could dead people also hallucinate?

“Coffee?” Hinata slightly moved the cup forward.

Automatically Nagito accepted the mug. The smell was nice, but what caught his attention was the lack of cream in the coffee. It was barely a tan colour. Just the way Nagito liked his coffee. Bringing the mug to his lips Nagito drank some in order to remain silent. There was no sugar, only the strong taste of coffee. It was exactly the way Nagito drank his coffee. How did Hinata know this? Narrowing his eyes Nagito tried to not stare or do anything abrupt. He had no clue where he was and who this person was. It was definitely not Hinata. Hinata would never wake him up and bring coffee exactly the way he liked it.

“I made breakfast too.” Hinata shifted, “Better hurry before it gets cold.”

Breakfast? Nagito thickly swallowed the rest of his coffee. Since when did Hinata also make him breakfast?

“Uh… thank you.” Nagito mumbled into the mug.

Hinata snorted and smiled, “Right. So get up now.”

The combination of uncertainty and coffee helped. Nagito stood up and looked at his legs and stared at his hand. There were no stab wounds. Warily he rubbed his stomach. Nothing. The only pain was a stiffness similar to when Nagito slept in. Slowly he walked out of the room and down a hall. A small set of stairs sat neatly in the corner. Nagito stared. He always loved two story homes. Glancing around he drank in the architecture. Everything was soft, warm neutrals, and bright with many windows open.

Downstairs was nicer, with smooth hardwood and open rooms. Gingerly Nagito walked to the kitchen, which had a small island in the middle. He stared. Where was he? The obvious answer of ‘a house’ came into his mind, but who’s house exactly?

Breakfast was eggs, toast, and fruit. Nagito felt his stomach rumble at the smell. How could he be hungry? He definitely died in the warehouse. Closing his eyes, he quickly sorted through his memories. The poison had been used and the spear definitely stabbed him. Yet here he was, dead and hungry.

“Are you feeling okay?” Suddenly Nagito felt Hinata’s hand warmly press against his forehead, “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Purgatory. This had to be purgatory. It was the only answer Nagito could come up with. The niceness of the house, the lack of pain, and above all a Hinata who showed concern for him and worried for him. This had to be some sort of punishment for his sins or crimes. Nagito wasn’t a big religious person, but it was the only logical explanation. He was in purgatory and he was being tested before being whisked away to his final destination. Even in the after life he was being tested. It was probably a good idea then to make a small effort and interact with Hinata.

“I’m fine. Thank you Hinata-kun.”

The hand dropped from his forehead as Hinata’s eyebrow raised and his mouth tilted a bit upwards, “Now I know you’re not feeling well. Hinata-kun? When is the last time you called me by my family name, silly?”

Less than fifteen minutes in and Nagito already messed up? Thickly swallowing Nagito tried to keep his voice even. “Sorry… Hajime…”

“That’s better.” Hinata laughed before leaning in.

Nagito didn’t have time to pull away or think. Hinata’s lips pressed lightly against his own, a hand coming up to cradle his face. Nagito felt a rush of warmth and heat as Hinata pressed closer before breaking away, smiling impishly.

“Love you Nagito” Hinata breathed into his skin. “Eat your breakfast ok?” Hinata walked out of the kitchen, “I have to make a few phone calls.” He grimaced at the last part.

Nagito limply sat down at the table, pressing a hand to his lips, tasting salt. Curling up Nagito’s vision blurred again. His assumption before was wrong. This wasn’t purgatory; this was hell. This Hinata was divine punishment: A Hinata who kissed him so naturally, a Hinata who cared for him, a Hinata who said he lo…

Nagito’s heart ached so much it felt like it would rip a part. This pain was worse than the stab wounds he inflicted upon himself. This pain was worse than inhaling poison. This pain was worse than being impaled to death. This pain was worse than dying. Curling up Nagito cried silently, resting his head on top of he knees. Would he be trapped here for all eternity? Trapped in this hell where Hinata loved him? That had to be it; there was no way this scenario would exist in reality. The mere thought sent Nagito spiralling into a fit of sobs that mutilated everything inside of him. He couldn’t break down this soon. He was being tested with this… figment Hinata and scenario. It was like a play… stick two people in scenario and watch the outcome. With a deep breath Nagito tried to control his breathing, but the sobs were out of control. He cried as quietly as he could, tasting salt with every inhale, tasting salt with his attempt to even out his breathing.

Breakfast was cold by the time Nagito ate. Everything slid down his throat tastelessly, but he finished everything and even had time to clean himself up before Hinata returned. A phone was in his hands as he furiously texted, sighing every so often.

“Sorry Nagito.” He groaned, “I take a few days off and things slowly spiral downwards as usual.”

Work? This figment of Hinata created for his personal hell had to work?

“It’s okay.” Nagito muttered, hoping Hinata wouldn’t look too closely at his face. Nagito wasn’t sure how apparent it was that he was sobbing, but he hoped it wasn’t obvious.

“Anyways, get ready. They told me it opens at 10:30 and I want to make the most of our time off.” Hinata said.

Time off? Going somewhere? Nagito wasn’t about to ask, “Ok. I’ll get ready.”

He didn’t want to shower, but his face felt dry and gross. He could at least wash up a bit. Stepping into the bathroom, Nagito washed his face and finally glanced in the mirror. He also looked a bit older, like Hinata. What that meant Nagito had no clue and he didn’t have the energy to think too hard about it. Leaning forward he examined his face. His eyes were a bit red and skin a bit puffy. At this rate Hinata would ask if something was wrong and who knew what outcome would occur. Nagito didn’t know how the scenario he landed in worked, but he could pretend for a bit, could wrap himself in the lie presented to him for a while. Hopefully afterwards figment Hinata would actually kill him. Yeah… that had to be it. This had to be part of his afterlife test. He took a deep breath, stepped out of the bathroom, and began to hunt for clothes. Opening the closet Nagito pulled out the first thing that caught his eyes, numbly dressing.

“Finally wearing that shirt?” Crap. How long had Hinata been watching?

Nagito turned around and gave his best smile. Pretend. Act. Fake it. “What?” Good, his voice sounded fine, “You don’t think it looks good on me?”

Hinata laughed, “Yes, it looks good on you, but you were so adamant about how that shirt makes you look too pale. I thought I’d never get to see you wear it.”

Nagito looked down. The shirt was a dark grey with subtle streaks of navy. It was true dark colours only reminded him how pale his skin and hair were, but Nagito couldn’t remember actively disliking dark colours. Still, if that’s what Hinata thought…

“I can change.” Nagito offered. This was all part of the test, right?

“No, no don’t do that.”

Hinata waltzed in and suddenly wrapped his arms around Nagito’s waist, leaning forward so his chin brushed Nagito’s shoulder. A small shiver ran down his body and Nagito forced air through his lungs. Hinata was warm and now that he was a bit more alert Nagito could smell the cinnamon and nutmeg drifting from Hinata.

“I like how you look in this.”

“O-Okay.” Nagito stammered a bit. Having Hinata so close was difficult. Again, all a part of a test. At this rate Nagito would fail, “I’m ready we can go.” He had to get Hinata off of him.

“Great.” Hinata let go. Nagito felt air fill his lungs easier. “Let’s go.”

Nagito wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Hinata opened the door, but it certainly wasn’t a normal street with houses and cars everywhere. The sun shone brightly and the sky was blue. Was hell supposed to look this cheerful? Maybe simply being stuck with Hinata was already considered hell? Nagito hoped so. There was only so much he could take. Walking outside Nagito turned to Hinata, expecting him to be following. Instead Hinata was standing by a car, looking at Nagito was a large grin.

“You can walk there if you want to take an hour.” Hinata called out.

Nagito felt a blush fill his cheeks. Driving? He had forgotten about it entirely, since being stuck on an island. Quickly he walked back and opened the door to the passenger’s side. Hinata laughed lightly and got inside, twirling a set of keys.

“Ready to go?”

Should he ask where they were even going? Nagito bit his lip. How much did Hinata think Nagito knew already? Perhaps saying nothing would be best. It put less attention on him.

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

Smoothly Hinata drove out of their driveway as he started to fiddle with the music before tossing his phone at Nagito, “It’s your turn.”

Good. It gave Nagito a moment to be quiet. Picking the phone Nagito began to scroll through the music. He wasn’t too sure what to pick, he didn’t really pay attention to music. Carefully he read the titles, nothing popping up until he spotted a name.

 _‘The Seagulls Demand More Fries but Does Anyone Ever Give Them the Fries?’_ by Mioda Ibuki. Nagito hesitated and remembered the concert Mioda put on for them in the Music Venue. His ears ached in response to the memory. Then again, Hinata had it on his phone, so it couldn’t be all that bad… right? Cringing Nagito clicked it. If anything it would just be three minutes of torture. Immediately electric guitar loudly filled the car.

“Mioda?” Hinata glanced over, “I’m surprised.”

It was the wrong choice? Nagito reached for the phone again.

“No, no it’s okay.” Hinata grinned as he stopped for the light, “I’ll have to text her afterwards. She’ll be so happy to hear you chose one of her songs willingly.”

So Hinata knew Mioda? Maybe it was because she died. “Ah don’t she’ll start pestering me.” Nagito blurted out.

“So cruel.” Hinata replied, “but I need to be a good friend.”

Nagito looked down and laced his hands together, “If you say so…”

The music filled the car and Nagito let their conversation drop. Looking out the window he watched the scenery go by. It was all so… normal and surreal. Hell was becoming stranger and stranger as Nagito saw more and more. It made him wonder all the more where Hinata was taking them. Would it be as mundane as the scenery? Or would it start to become what Nagito always assumed hell would be like?

Hinata turned at a large sign reading “Yamazaki Aquarium”. Nagito stuffed his thoughts away and stared. They were going to… an aquarium? He titled his head. The choice was odd and Nagito stared at the building. Everything about it screamed “normal aquarium” from the fish themed signs out front, to the giant lettering on the building. Hinata talked to one of the parking attendants and was directed to the next available parking spot.

“Ok. We’re here.”

Nagito numbly got out and stared. Definitely an aquarium. He could smell water and animal. The place must have an outdoor part too. He could also smell food that he expected attractions to have.

“Come on. Staring at the sign isn’t that exciting.” Hinata laced their hands together.

A jolt ran through Nagito’s body. All of his attention focused on his hand. He hadn’t been this focused on his hand even when he was wielding the knife. Suddenly his hand felt warm and sticky. Hinata tugged him and Nagito stumbled after, heading inside.

Inside was louder and bluer. The place was bathed in a dim light with the aquariums well lit. Colourful displays of fish, coral, and large aquatic animals drifted by. Children walked around with parents, couples navigated through the crowds, friends walked around in groups… everything was normal.

“Two tickets please.” Hinata got up to the window, wallet out.

Hinata was paying for both of them? Nagito stared. There were so many implications, but he then realized he left the house with no wallet or even a phone. Blushing Nagito couldn’t help the wave of embarrassment. Even in death he still screwed up with normal social cues. Hinata must not have said anything to avoid embarrassing him. Figment Hinata was awfully nice.

“Here.” Hinata waved a ticket at Nagito.

“Thank you.” Nagito pocketed it.

“You’re welcome. It’s my turn to pay for our date anyways.”

A tightness built in Nagito’s stomach, slowly squeezing everything out of his body, like the inners of an animal being squeezed into a sausage casing. An icy warmth bathed his body and Nagito wanted to rip his hand out of Hinata’s grasp. This was a date? It… had to be part of the test. Of course. His mind slowly thawed as panic floated away. Everything in the morning… it was just pretend, a play, so why would this be any different? This figment of Hinata was here for the sole purpose of teasing Nagito, flashing him with a slice of what he could have had (what he wanted to have?) before slowly killing him all over again. It would work. His heart ached for the warmth this Hinata was showing him. If Nagito closed his eyes he could imagine it further: waking up every morning with Hinata, going on dates with Hinata… Nagito stuffed those fantasies deep in his mind. If he opened the box any further he’d be swallowed whole. It might be only once, but shouldn’t Nagito just enjoy the single chance he had at make-believe? He wasn’t sure what was worse: calling Hinata out and ending the pain, or just going along with the play.

“Where shall we go first?” Hinata asked, pulling Nagito out of his thoughts.

“Uh… let’s start here?” Nagito didn’t care any more. He could do this play, this act, and allow himself the smallest moment of happiness with a figment Hinata.

“Ok. But if I recall someone really wanted to go to the café on the top floor.”

A café? Nagito was not sure why a café at an aquarium specifically, but he could accept that. Cafes were standard ‘date’ locations. “Not first Hi- Hajime.”

“Right, right.” Hinata walked closer to main display, “They’ve expanded this main tank.” He pointed to a sign with facts printed on it, “It’s been so long since we’ve come here.”

They’ve done this before? Or at least… figment Hinata thought they did. “It also says they’ve added more fish… Hey look Nagito.” Hinata pulled him over to the coral, “I think this is new.”

Nagito stared. The coral was bright pink and red. His mind immediately flashed to blood. Nagito shivered. “Yeah…” His eyes darted away, “Let’s move on.”

“Okay.” Hinata squeezed his hand and along with it sent a fluttering inside of Nagito. He immediately pushed that away and let Hinata drag him around the building.

The displays and signs started to blur in his mind, accompanied by the multiple layers of noise that filled the building. Even when Hinata dragged him outside, there were so many people, all happy, cheerful. Nagito tilted his head. He almost expected the outing to take a dark turn… like a sudden revisit to his past, or a watch back of his time on the Island… or of his plan as it was set in motion…Instead Hinata dragged him over to a food stall and bought them popcorn. He even got regular butter and salted popcorn not the monstrosities of caramel popcorn or flavoured popcorn. It all felt like a regular date, one he would enjoy.

“Do you want to watch a show?” Hinata offered him the bag, “Or we can go listen in on their new exhibit about deep sea creatures.”

Deep sea creatures were the stuff of nightmares. Nagito wasn’t keen on that. If he had the option to avoid terror in his hell, he’d take it. After all, this was supposed to be an enjoyable date...

“I think we can stick to a show.”

“Oh… okay.” Hinata replied, but Nagito saw the dip in his brow. He didn’t have time to ponder it. Hinata dragged them over to the show listings. “They have a show in ten minutes. Let’s see that one?”

“Sure.” Nagito welcomed the opportunity to avoid talking.

~

After the show Hinata threw out their empty popcorn bag and pulled Nagito back inside. It was a welcome change. The sun had started to rise higher and Nagito knew it would only get hotter. Inside Nagito let the cool air brush over his face as Hinata directed them to the elevator.

“The café, remember?” Hinata said as an explanation.

“Right.”

The elevator opened, completely empty. Shuffling inside Nagito let Hinata hit the correct floor button and watched the door close. As soon as the door closed the elevator felt like a bad idea. Sure it was a bit bigger than regular elevators, but Hinata hadn’t moved from his side. The warmth and privacy of the enclosed space slowly suffocated Nagito. His lungs worked harder than when he was getting poisoned.

Hinata wasn’t one of those people who thought it was acceptable to… kiss in elevators… right? How would Nagito know? He never even really had friends, never mind a ‘date’, so how was he going to predict what figment Hinata would do? Another kiss would definitely destroy all the composure he had, little as it may be. With as much grace as he could manage Nagito slowly plastered himself into the corner, holding his breath. How much longer? The café was on the ninth floor. Glancing up he watched the light dance from number to number. Closing his eyes Nagito prayed that the elevator would not stop for other people. Maybe his luck would work.

The elevator stopped. It was the fifth floor. Nagito dryly swallowed. A couple walked in and hit the button to the sixth floor. Nagito wanted to scream. Now, of all times he had bad luck? He stared at his feet. They barely moved for two seconds before they stopped again, the couple getting out. A worker walked in and hit the eight button. Nagito exhaled; his luck wasn’t working for him. Three more floors. Nagito squeezed himself into the corner and didn’t move. When the elevator finally stopped on their floor Nagito practically bolted out.

“This way.” Hinata pulled his hand, dragging him to the right.

A warm smell waffled in the air. Nagito looked forward. The café had the menu outside and a display case, showcasing everything. He felt his stomach rumble. At this point he didn’t want to question the consistent hunger that followed him. If he knew being dead would be this much of a pain Nagito would have rethought out his plan.

“For two.” Hinata told the waiter.

“Right this way.”

They were lead to a table along the outer wall. All around the café were fish tanks, glowing coolly. The lights above were a warm orange and it contrasted nicely with the place, giving it a dimly private, but comfortable atmosphere. Woodenly Nagito sat down and picked up the menu. Majority of the dishes was baking and he felt his stomach churn. A small lunch menu was on the bottom, but nothing appealed to him. However, he did locate a salted caramel sundae on the next page.

“Hello.” Their waiter came back, “Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“Two coffees please.” Hinata calmly ordered.

The waiter nodded and left. Nagito stared at Hinata, who smiled and blinked in response, “So… know what you’re going to order?”

The question was open ended, but Nagito couldn’t help but feel that it was a baited question. He supposed it was time. The date had gone so long without testing him. Thickly swallowing Nagito decided to be honest.

“I think I’ll get the salted caramel sundae.”

Something flickered in Hinata’s eyes. Nagito did not catch it; it was too fast. “Okay. I’m getting the strawberry shortcake.”

He said with a weird tone. Nagito titled his head. “Uh okay? Strawberry shortcakes are fine.” Nagito said, feeling a bit of a twist in his mind followed by a flash of pink hair. What was that? It was gone before he could fully understand.

“It’s been a long time since I had some.” Hinata smiled and looked over at the fish tanks, “This café is always so nice. I’m happy you found it.”

He was the one to find this? If that’s what Hinata thought… “Yeah this place is really nice.” Nagito truthfully said, “It’s quiet.”

Hinata laughed, “Yes. The most important thing.” He reached over the table and before Nagito could pull his hand back, grabbed it and started to rub circles, “Have you enjoyed our date so far?”

There it was again. “Their date”. The phrase made Nagito’s stomach flutter and twist as his mind started to pull back the unwanted fantasy. He hastily shoved those away. Act. Pretend.

Nagito smiled and hoped it didn’t look as fake as it felt, “Yes. It’s wonderful.” His voice sounded fake, but Nagito forced himself to continue. Just… he had to talk like he would to the real Hinata, “Shame we have so little time to do things.” There. That was good, right?

A bright look crossed Hinata’s face, so it must have been right, “Oh good. You were so silent I was beginning to think the aquarium was a bad idea.” Hinata blushed, “I mean… I know we talked about it, but I wasn’t sure if maybe you changed your mind and didn’t want to tell me again.”

Again? What did that mean? “No, no it’s good.” Now was not the time to wonder.

“Ah good.” Hinata leaned back, “You’re right; it’s a shame we are so busy. If I screwed this up it would be a while before our next date.”

Next date? Nagito wasn’t sure he could emotionally survive one let alone multiple dates. Thankfully he was saved by the waiter returning with both water and coffee. After setting their drinks down the waiter flipped open their notepad.

“Ready to order?”

“Yes. I’m having the strawberry shortcake and he’s having the caramel sundae.” Hinata spoke so smoothly Nagito felt like it was an automatic response to order for both of them.

The waiter wrote it down and with a small bow left the table. Hinata redirected his attention to Nagito, but pulled his hand away to grab the sugar.

“Here.” Hinata passed the creamer over.

“Thank you…” It was still scary how Hinata knew how he liked his coffee. Then again this was figment Hinata so anything was possible.

Nagito busied himself in adding cream to his coffee. Now that it was just the two of them with little chance of interruption he had no clue what to say or do. What would he say to the real Hinata at a time like this? He wasn’t sure; their talks usually danced around the elephant in the room known as ‘being stuck on an island with a murder bear’. But he could at least attempt a conversation.

“What about you?” Nagito carefully asked, “How are you enjoying our… date.” The last word was harder to say than he expected.

“I always enjoy our dates Nagito.” Hinata replied with a grin, “Well except for our Italian restaurant experience.”

Italian restaurant… experience? It sounded like a disaster that started because of him.

“That was not my fault.” Nagito blurted out. Crap. He had no clue what Hinata even meant.

Thankfully Hinata started to laugh, “Sure. Not your fault. I still can’t believe you snapped at our waitress.”

Nagito thickly swallowed and hoped it was mainly the waitress in the wrong. “She deserved it…”

“Well…” Hinata rubbed his head, “Her comment about us was unwarranted…”

Oh good. Nagito set his mug down. He could only imagine why he would snap at a restaurant worker. “We can go out together without rude comments Hi-Hajime.”

“You’re right…” Hinata sighed, “I just hope we can go back there sometime.”

“We can always find another restaurant.” Nagito said, feeling a bit better. He could have a conversation with figment Hinata… he hoped.

“That…” Hinata picked his mug up, “You’re right… I just feel if we leave the waitress gets what she wanted in the end.”

Nagito blinked… that was sort of like child who was only allowed on a playground after an adult scolded the children who tried to stop them. Even a child knew that deep down the others were still resentful and perhaps just avoidance in the end was better. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Nagito picked his mug up and drained the rest of his coffee.

“But if we go together then I suppose it isn’t that bad.” Hinata added.

Together… he meant as a couple. Nagito’s heart slowly fried itself, starting from the bottom up. He wished he still had coffee to drink as a distraction. Thankfully he didn’t need one. The waiter came back, balancing their order on a tray.

“Sundae for you.” The dessert was set in front of Nagito. It was mainly vanilla ice cream with caramel drizzle and almonds. It didn’t look overly sweet.

“And strawberry shortcake for you.”

“Thank you.” Hinata accepted the plate. “Could we get a refill of coffee?”

“Certainly.”

Good. Nagito picked up the spoon supplied in the sundae and began to eat. The salt from the almonds and the caramel made the sweetness bearable. He took another spoonful.

“Not going to take a picture this time?” Hinata asked.

Nagito paused. A picture? Was that… something expected when one went out for a meal? He didn’t think so, but his interactions with others were scattered experiences…

“I uh…” He glanced down and stared at his empty hands before a jolt of inspiration hit him, “I forgot my camera…”

“Seriously?” Hinata looked amused, “I guess it happens. You should have said something; we could have turned back.”

“It… it’s okay. I noticed when we got here.” Nagito wasn’t exactly lying, it was just he was unaware he even had personal electronic devices in hell.

“If you say so…” Hinata’s cheeks were pink, “I just don’t want Koizumi mad at you for missing a deadline.”

He also knew Koizumi? Again, probably because she was dead. How Hinata thought he knew Koizumi was up for debate, but it sounded work related. Why figment Hinata thought he had a job was a whole other discussion that Nagito didn’t want to think too hard about.

 “It’s ok. I’ll manage.”

The conversation dropped as the waiter once again returned with a pot of coffee. Nagito let his attention focus on eating his dessert, even if he was eating a bit too quickly. His brain protested through icy jolts. When the bill came Hinata immediately picked it up and paid.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hinata laced their fingers together once again, “Is there anything else you want to see?”

Nagito shook his head.

“Ok. Let’s go back. This has been fun.” Hinata smiled.

Nagito felt a tingle down his spine. It was ending.

~

The drive back was silent and warm. Nagito opened a window and dozed off as the breeze stained his cheeks. This was probably it. How much more could happen? Being around figment Hinata was draining. Nagito almost wanted to beg Hinata to get into a car accident so he could end this play prematurely. Instead he said nothing. All good things had to come to an end, but no one said Nagito couldn’t stretch out the good for as long as possible.

Turning his head Nagito watched Hinata from under his eyelashes. Who knew when he’d see Hinata again? This would probably be the last time. A gross sob threatened to develop. Nagito pushed it away. He was already dead. Now was a bit too late to realize that having Hinata around made everything fluttery and less scary. Who cared if suddenly feelings were being churned and things uncovered? It was all fake anyways. The thought only made things hurt.

Pulling up to the driveway made everything hurt more. This was it. Probably. Their date was over. This time he’d truly die. Forcing himself up Nagito reached to undo the seatbelt. His vision started to blur and his hands shook.

“Stupid.” Nagito muttered. “Focus. This is it.”

The seatbelt snapped back audibly. Nagito’s hand still shook. He rubbed his face and forced himself out of the car. Hinata was waiting for him. How kind. Nagito hoped it would end quickly and that seeing Hinata like this would be the last thing he saw. It was definitely more pleasant than all the rest of his memories. How sad that the figment and lie was the thing Nagito wanted to hold onto the most. His legs felt like lead, but Nagito managed to walk up to the house and inside. This was it.

“I’m thinking of ordering in, what do you think?” Hinata brushed past him.

Ordering in… dinner? “Uh…”

“How about pizza?” Hinata already had his phone out, concentrated, “Or Chinese?”

He was getting dinner? Nagito’s mouth felt heavy. “Uh… it doesn’t matter.” He’d truly be dead soon anyways.

“Ok…” Hinata barely looked up from the screen for a few long moments before pocketing the device, “Got it. I ordered pizza.”

“Great.” Nagito shuffled. Now that everything seemed to be ending he had no clue what to do.

Hinata made the choice for him. Silently Nagito followed as Hinata headed upstairs. He wasn’t sure if following Hinata was the best idea, but he didn’t care. Prolonging this would only make it hurt more in the end.

He barely walked into the bedroom when he felt Hinata press up to him, eyes dancing, arms wrapping around his body. Nagito thickly swallowed. This was it? It was almost too cruel to kill him like this, with a kiss ever so close to his lips. Nagito felt tears threaten to run down his face as Hinata pressed into him, kissing tenderly. He should stop this. Nagito raised his arms and tangled his hands into Hinata’s hair, pulling him closer. No… no he didn’t want this… he had to push Hinata away…

Nagito closed his eyes. Who cared in the end? Even if this was just a figment Hinata. He could keep this play up, this illusion for just a bit longer, kiss Hinata properly once before waltzing into the embrace of sleeping death. Hinata pushed and they stumbled onto the bed, harshly breaking apart. Nagito could feel the warmth and weight from Hinata and it made him breathless. A few tears started to fall down Nagito’s face. This was so perfect. Why was he realizing this now? Or more accurately, why was he acknowledging this now?

 “Nagito…”

Hinata pressed closer, breathing into his neck before peppering kisses to Nagito’s neck. Despite all the emotions swirling inside Nagito tilted his head a bit, letting Hinata have more room… out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hinata reach towards the pillow, hand disappearing underneath. Ah. So that’s what would happen… he’d be pinned down and stabbed. Not quite unlike his own plan, lacking a bit in the originality department, but Nagito wasn’t in the position to choose, so he closed his eyes. Majority of the weight disappeared, though Nagito could still feel Hinata straddling his hips. At this angle Hinata would have enough momentum and leverage to stab him properly. A whimper escaped his lips. Soon.

“Nagito?”

“It’s okay Hinata-kun.” Nagito couldn’t stop the words from falling out, “Just one stab to the heart is fine if you’re nervous. It couldn’t hurt anymore than the spear.”

“Nagito?!” He felt Hinata abruptly shift, muscles tensing, “What the hell are you saying?”

Was he wrong? Nagito opened his eyes. Hinata stared down at him, hands empty. Shifting Nagito felt cold, hard plastic (a bottle?) against his leg, but didn’t have the proper angle to look. Instead he focused on Hinata. This… was wrong…? If Hinata wasn’t grabbing a knife than what did he reach for? Did he read the situation wrong? There was nothing in Hinata’s hands…

“Ah.” Nagito felt the pieces fall together, “I see. You’re going to strangle me?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Nagito gently reached up and grabbed Hinata’s wrists, directing his hands to his throat, placing them carefully.

“That’s okay too. I suppose.” Nagito gave an angelic smile, “You’ll just have to place your hands properly. Other wise it will take a while for you to kill me… unless that’s what you want?”

With a harsh jerk Hinata ripped his hands out of Nagito’s grip and got off of him. The wide eyed look didn’t vanish and Hinata’s breathing was slowly becoming louder and faster. What was this? Hinata was hesitating? Did Nagito have to gloat Hinata into killing him? He supposed it was something he could do. Slowly Nagito sat up and reached for Hinata.

“What’s wrong?” Nagito leaned a bit closer, “I was so sure this is the part where you kill me. I’m already willing so there shouldn’t be a delay.” Unless Hinata wanted him to do it himself? That seemed pointless. “You couldn’t possibly want me to do it myself? I mean…” Nagito’s hand snaked forward and grabbed Hinata’s wrists and placed them on his stomach, “A spear was already dropped here… kind of redundant don't you think?”

“Where…” Hinata scrambled away, breathing coming out harshly, “Is this your idea of a joke Nagito?”

A joke? “Why would I joke about this? I’m already dead. I played through this fantasy scenario… and you said it was the end… so this must be the part where I actually die.”

A long beat of silence filled the room. Nagito felt a wave of frustration hit him. Why was this taking so long? Prompting himself up Nagito got off the bed.

“Nagito?” Hinata’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Where are you going?”

“Look Hinata-kun.” Nagito turned around, sighing, “I’ll do it myself. It’s okay. I guess since I cheated my death being labelled technically as a suicide I should take responsibility this time.”

A loud sound of someone scrambling up barely registered before Hinata threw himself at Nagito, wrapping his arms around him from behind. The grip was tight, but Nagito was sure with a well placed elbow he could get Hinata in the stomach or ribs.

“I… Nagito I have no clue what you’re talking about. You’re not dead. I don’t know where you got that idea from. Just please… explain what the hell is going on.” Hinata’s words cracked at the end.

Was this part of the test too? To see if Nagito would take the bait and listen? He reached gently for Hinata’s hands…

“Wait!” Hinata pressed himself closer. “I… I cannot believe I’m asking you this, but I need to check…when’s my birthday?”

His… birthday? Nagito’s hand faltered. Hinata’s… birthday? “What does that matter?”

“Can you answer or not?” Hinata’s voice grew stronger and shakier at the same time. “Yes or no!” Hinata pressed.

Nagito thickly swallowed, “I… I don’t know…”

Something shifted in the room. Nagito felt Hinata’s heart beat quicker and his grip loosen. With a twist Hinata forced Nagito to turn around as he stepped a bit away.

“Again… I cannot believe I’m asking you this…” Hinata closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at Nagito, “But… who are you?”

Who… was he? Nagito blinked. “Is that a trick question? I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

“No… you can’t be…” Hinata’s eyes wavered and his expression cracked, mouth quivering. Even his hand was shaking as he reached forward and pressed it against Nagito’s chest, “You feel the same… you look the same… but you aren’t Komaeda Nagito.”

He… wasn’t? Nagito opened his mouth, but Hinata beat him to it.

“I tried to ignore it all morning and afternoon… but everything was a bit off.” Hinata continued, “You called me Hinata-kun this morning and multiple times now. You haven’t called me that since we were freshmen in university. You also… when we were driving. You picked Mioda’s music. We’ve known her since University, but you’ve always politely declined listening after that one Christmas party.”

Hinata thickly swallowed and leaned closer. Nagito couldn’t move.

“When we got to the Aquarium you didn’t want to see the Deep Sea Creatures exhibit… that… was the reason why you mentioned going there in the first place. It was the same in the café… you wanted to go there because of the strawberry shortcake. But you picked the caramel sundae. You… you’ve always hated salty and sweet things together. On our first date you told me that dessert should only be sweet.”

Nagito’s mouth felt dry. This… what was this?

“You… you also drank the coffee without adding sugar.” Hinata continued, “I never add the right amount of sugar to your coffee. You never complain in the morning because you just want coffee immediately, but at the café… you didn’t add any sugar.”

“And finally…” Hinata let out a sob and tears ran down his face, “You start spewing about already being dead and having to die. I got no clue what you mean, but I want some answers. Who are you? Why do you look like Nagito? And where… where is my Nagito?”

Everything suddenly felt a bit murky, but there was less of a panic building in his heart. With a strange gentleness Nagito pulled Hinata to the bed and sat down, tugging him along.

“What you’re saying is strange.” Nagito felt a weird floating sensation, “I’m not sure what to say.”

“Just start at the beginning.” Hinata urged.

“The beginning?” Nagito mused. Hinata probably didn’t mean that literally, “It all began when we woke up on an island…”

“I’m sorry, an island?”

“Yes.” Nagito continued, “The fifteen of us woke up, all students at Hopes Peak Academy, but no recollection of how we got on the island. A rabbit… thing…” Seriously what was Usami? “told us she is our teacher and that we have to collect Hope Fragments…” Now that Nagito was explaining it he was reminded of how ridiculous it all sounded, “But that changed when Monokuma appeared and told us to start killing each other if we want to escape the island.”

“Is this the truth?” Hinata sounded composed, “So when you say you died…”

“Yeah I died.” Nagito confirmed.

“By… spear?”

“Technically by poison, but it’s sort of splitting hairs.”

 “So… what did you think this was?” Hinata wasn’t panicking yet. Nagito took it as a good sign.

“Purgatory. Or hell.” Nagito replied.

Hinata stared, “Wait what about this made you think this is purgatory or hell?”

Nagito froze. How was he supposed to say _‘it was because the Hinata I know would never treat me like this’_ and make it sound good? There was no way to make that sound good. It painted a picture of Nagito and Hinata that for some reason Nagito couldn’t physically tell the other. He supposed that the next best option was avoidance.

“Never mind.” Hinata sighed when the silence stretched on for a while, “I guess I shouldn’t pry into that. Either way… you’re here… so where’s my Nagito?”

“Uh…” Nagito tried to think. Logically if he was here then the other Nagito should be where he was. But he died… Nagito looked down, “Well… I died… so maybe this is your Nagito and I’m just a spirit?”

“So… a dead version of my boyfriend is possessing my boyfriend?” Hinata asked, “Ok… so not to be rude but could you… un-possess him?”

“I don’t know.” Nagito replied, “I’m not even sure what this is or how it happened. We’re guessing here.”

He had assumed that dying was the way out, but now? He couldn’t just kill himself, but he couldn’t stay here either. He was not the Nagito this Hinata wanted. He was not the Nagito who had this Hinata’s love. Acid burned in his stomach and Nagito felt his cheeks warm and throat clog up.

“You okay?” Hinata had stood up and was leaning over, biting his lip, “I trust you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I know this sounds like something out of fiction, but I honestly believe you.”

Nagito stared. His heart ached at the confession. What would he have had to do in order to hear this from the Hinata he knew? Would it be too late to back track? A dark part inside of him wanted to lie, tell Hinata he was teasing, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t lie just to take over a stranger’s life because he had something Nagito could never have. Shaking his head Nagito shoved the dark thoughts away and stood up, smiling.

“Thank you. I’m… I’ll find a way to leave. I didn’t mean to interrupt your life.”

“This isn’t your fault.” Hinata frowned as he replied, “And we can work together to solve this.”

Work together? Nagito opened his mouth, but the doorbell rang. Hinata nearly jumped as he sharply looked over at the door.

“Ah… the pizza.” Hinata scrambled, “Come. Let’s eat downstairs and work at this together.”

Wordlessly Nagito followed. As Hinata paid for the pizza Nagito headed to the kitchen and sat down stiffly. Hinata returned a moment later with two boxes and set them on the table.

“I’m sorry I ordered what we… I mean Nagito and I usually get.” Hinata sat down, “I guess it’s too late to ask what kind of pizza you like.”

Nagito shrugged, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

The first box was an all meat one. The second one had sprinkling of vegetables and meat. Nagito randomly picked a piece from one box and began to eat. Hinata joined him, taking a few bites before setting his pizza down.

“Oops. I guess I should be a better host. Do you want something to drink?”

“Anything is fine.” Nagito replied with a shrug, “I’m not a picky person.”

Hinata pouted, “Oh come on there has to be something you like better than another.”

Nagito blinked, “You’re too kind towards someone like me. But if you insist… I’ll take milk.”

“Someone like you?” Hinata raised his eyebrows as he walked over to the fridge, “I’m not mad at you.”

Oh right. This Hinata had no clue about how worthless he really was. Nagito picked up a second slice of pizza and didn’t say anything else. Knowing Hinata even if he tried to explain it he’d react the same way the Hinata he knew would. It was best to avoid the conversation.

“Here.” Hinata set a glass in front of Nagito before sitting down with his own glass, “Can I ask you something?”

“You already did…” Nagito muttered.

Hinata shot him a look, “How did you meet me in your… world?” He hesitantly added the last part.

That was an easy answer, “Technically we met on the beach after Usami changed the scenery from the classroom to the beach.”

“Classroom?” Hinata prompted, “Beach?”

“I don’t really understand it either.” Nagito admitted.

“You also said you are a student at Hopes Peak?”

Nagito blinked, “You know of Hopes Peak?”

“Yeah.” Hinata picked up another slice of pizza, “It’s a really prestigious school. Only wealthy kids go there. Is it the same?”

“Uh… well the prestigious part is true.” Nagito answered, “But it’s because they only want talented students.”

“Talented?” Hinata stared, “Like academics or sports?”

“Sort of.” Nagito replied, “Anything that is a talent they want to study.”

Hinata hummed and then brightened, “So what is your talent?”

Great. Nagito supposed it was the logical question. “I… I don’t technically have a talent. Every year the school draws a lottery. The winner is invited as the Lucky student. It’s sort of useless, but luck is all I have.”

Hinata’s brow knitted, “But you still got in.”

“Good luck is only followed by bad luck.” Nagito automatically responded.

“What?” Nagito didn’t reply. Hinata sighed but perked up a little, “Never mind. Hey I’m in the school too right? What’s my talent?”

The answer formed on Nagito’s lips. It wouldn’t really be cruel to tell an alternate Hinata he had no talent and that he paid his way into the Reserve Course right? It wasn’t as though it was really him.

“You…” Nagito felt his words change before he could stop them, “You don’t remember. We’re all suffering varying degrees of amnesia. You don’t remember your talent. We have no clue.”

Why did he lie? Nagito picked up his glass of milk and drank some to stop himself from saying anything more.

“Oh… okay.” Hinata deflated a bit, “Sorry this isn’t really helping us solve this predicament.”

“Understanding what happened is a good start.” Nagito replied carefully. He wasn’t the best at comfort, but he could at least try.

It didn’t work. Hinata slouched a bit more, biting his lip. Nagito felt the webbing of irritation hit him. He couldn’t even do a basic job at comforting someone, even if his effort was terrible. He should just apologize.

 “I hope this isn’t too invasive.” Hinata looked up with wary eyes, “But I want to know how you died.”

How he died? Didn’t he already tell Hinata in the bedroom? “I think I said before; poison or a spear to the stomach. It’s sort of grey.”

“I mean…” Hinata took a deep breath, “Who killed you? I just want to understand… maybe you need to forgive someone to move on?”

Oh. Well that was a challenge. Nagito’s plan was to smoke out the traitor, but he had no inkling of who that person was. “No clue.” Besides it wasn’t the traitor who he held a grudge against.

“So you have no clue who poisoned you and… stabbed you with a spear?” Hinata’s mouth twisted, “Guess that throws my theory out the window.”

Should he tell Hinata he was the one who dropped the spear onto his stomach? Nagito pondered for all of two seconds before speaking. “I do know who stabbed me.”

“You do?” Hinata nearly stood up, “But you said you don’t know who killed you.”

“It’s because it’s down to a technicality.” Nagito replied, “Technically poison killed me, not the spear.”

“You’re saying it’s the poison not the… stab that killed you?” Hinata blinked, “That’s horrible. I can’t believe someone thought something like that up.”

Hinata had no clue that he just insulted him. Nagito laughed, causing Hinata to jolt and stare. “What?”

“I did it.” Nagito gave a twisted smile, “I stabbed myself with the spear. I let it go. It fell onto me. But it was the poison that caused me to let go.”

That got Hinata to nearly scramble away from the table. His breathing was uneven and Nagito watched as Hinata swallowed and opened his mouth multiple times before he finally located his voice.

“You… you killed yourself?”

“No whoever threw the poison killed me.” Nagito patiently replied.

“But you obviously planned some things.” Hinata spluttered before stepping a bit forward, “Where was I? Did… did I try to stop you?”

Hinata… try to stop him? Nagito felt something inky slink off of his heart, staining everything. He laughed and for the first time since he woke up, felt the fingers of madness caress his heart. He stood up.

“What makes you think you had any say in what I did or didn’t do?” Nagito quietly asked, “Earlier you asked me why I thought this was purgatory or hell, yes?” He didn’t wait for Hinata to reply, “It’s because of you.”

“Me?” Hinata blurted out, pointing to himself, “What?”

“There is no way Hinata-kun would ever look at me the way you do.” Nagito’s voice grew bored. “Or be as kind to me as you have been. He wouldn’t care for me the way you do and frankly it’s disgusting. I can barely stand it for less than a day. I’d much rather prefer the distance Hinata-kun always has given…”

There was a blur and suddenly Nagito felt Hinata pressed against him, hugging him tightly. The air compressed from his lungs and every new intake was jagged. Flailing a bit Nagito tried to wiggle, but Hinata tightened his grip.

“Listen.” Hinata’s voice was a bit shaky, “I love everything about my Nagito. I love his stupid little quirks and his personality. We argue, but that doesn’t diminish the love I have for him. Sometimes I think I’ll be consumed by the affection I hold for him. I don’t know if I can actually speak for… the me you know, but I think,” Hinata dryly swallowed, “That if I can hold so much love for a single person, who says it is contained just for the Nagito I know?”

What was Hinata implying? Nagito gave a shaky laugh and cursed when he felt his eyes water, “What the hell are you implying?”

“This is very presumptuous and maybe naïve, but I’m saying I think my feelings towards you extend beyond this… world… universe? That maybe the me you know loves you too, you two just haven’t figured it out yet.”

Nagito scoffed. It was so naïve. Did Hinata really think that love extended that far? Did he really think that just because he was with him in this existence that somehow a self he didn’t know loved him too? There were billions of people in the world; how could he just think that he’d end up with him every single time? It was such a childish notion, that love extended beyond all barriers, including time and space. It was impossible and he should tell Hinata that.

Instead he was crying. Nagito raised a hand and pressed it against his face as he began to cry harder. Hinata gently led them to the table and sat down, pulling Nagito onto his lap, stroking his hair gently.

“Y-you’re so stupid Hinata-kun.” Nagito choked out, “Love doesn’t always save the day. Good doesn’t always win… you’re just as thick headed as the Hinata-kun I know.”

“You may be right. I may be wrong.” Hinata didn’t stop stroking his head, “But I could also be right and you could be wrong. I’ll take my chances and believe I’m right.”

“And you’re asking me to j-just believe you?” Nagito asked through his tears, “I won’t be able to even ask Hinata-kun. I’m dead.”

“Well you will just have to take my word then.” Hinata firmly said before lifting Nagito’s face up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Nagito felt his brain short circuit. It barely lasted a moment and when they parted Hinata sheepishly looked away,

“Sorry… I just… I shouldn’t have done that but when you’re upset we usually…”

Hinata was right. Nagito definitely shouldn’t be kissing an alternate Hinata, even if an alternate version of himself was with him. That was sort of like cheating, right?

He couldn’t bring himself to care. Nagito pulled Hinata forward and resealed their lips together. He only had a small chance to enjoy this. Stealing a little bit in the end didn’t matter, not when Hinata pressed into him and eagerly continued their kiss.

~

They lay in bed, Hinata curled around him. Nagito had tried to protest. Stealing kisses was one thing, but cuddling in bed was another. It left more implications than Nagito cared to think about, but Hinata didn’t let him argue. Thankfully Hinata didn’t strip down to his boxers and was wearing actual pajamas. Nagito suspected it was not a regular thing given how long it took Hinata to locate actual sleepwear, but he wasn’t going to call him out.

“Sorry about earlier.” Nagito whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Kissing you.” Nagito clarified. “Isn’t it sort of cheating?”

“Just go to sleep.” Hinata scoffed, lifting a hand, pressing Nagito’s face lightly into the pillow, “We can discuss philosophically the implications of me kissing an alternate version of my boyfriend in the morning.”

In the morning? Nagito smiled at the thought of waking up to Hinata. “I wish I could ask the Hinata-kun I know what he’d think about this.”

“Sleep.” Hinata muttered and pressed closer.

Nagito closed his eyes and smelt the cinnamon nutmeg smell that came from Hinata. Maybe if he ever got another chance he’d seize it with Hinata. That way he could truly have this and not just borrow the happiness from another. It was a nice thought, but luck had run out for him. He should just be grateful that at least one version of himself had the love Nagito wanted. Snuggling a bit closer Nagito let sleep take him, his heart feeling a bit lighter.

~

Nagito woke up to the smell of something sterile yet minty, like someone filled a room with mint leaves before panicking about the smell and pouring buckets of bleach over them. Shifting he felt something jab his arm at an uncomfortable angle followed by a soft beeping sound. What was that? An alarm? Nagito shifted and realized he was alone. Did Hinata already wake up? The bed also felt a lot smaller. Hesitantly he forced his eyes to open and was greeted with a blast of white and walls that couldn’t decide if they were a pastel blue or green. This… was not what he fell asleep to. Nagito hastily tried to sit up, but fell sideways. Blinking he turned his head. His left arm stopped just a bit past the elbow, giving only a bit of forearm before it abruptly stopped, wrapped in bandages. Panic filled his heart and Nagito scrambled up, feeling his heart pound and head spin.

The door suddenly burst open. Two unfamiliar people rushed in. Voices filled the room, but Nagito couldn’t make out what they were saying. A sharp prick in his arm later and Nagito felt his body sink back into the bed.

“He’s awake.” He could finally make out what one of them was saying.

“Keep an eye on him I’ll go get… oh hello.”

Someone else was in the room? Nagito turned his head. Hinata walked into the room, but he was different. His hair was a bit darker and Nagito swore in the lighting he could see scars on his forehead. One of his eyes was also red.

“Komaeda?” Hinata walked over, “You’re… you’re awake.” He sat down.

“Hinata-kun… where…?”

“Where are you?” Hinata paused for a moment, “In the hospital.” He replied.

“But I… I died… is this…” Another alternate universe? Nagito was pretty sure that was impossible.

“We were in a simulation called the Neo World Program.” Hinata replied, “Long story short the Future Foundation put us in there to recover from Despair, but you already knew we were Ultimate Despair right?”

He was referring to his plan… so this really was the Hinata he knew? That meant he was back? But then that also meant…

“I didn’t really die?”

“No, not technically. Just in the virtual world.” Hinata answered, “But don’t try anything please.”

Try anything… like kill himself? Nagito supposed to Hinata it was a legitimate concern, but being alive meant he had a chance… Nagito remembered how it felt to fall asleep to Hinata. He smiled and shook his head.

“No. No suicide attempts. I promise.”

“It seems Komaeda-san is mostly here.” One of the other people said. Nagito looked. They were clearly medical staff.

“Just his luck huh?” Hinata smiled, “Welcome back. I was worried.” He softly added. Nagito felt his heart stop, “Explanations can wait. You need to relax and rest.” He started to get off the bed.

Nagito felt his heart leap and he tried to reach out to Hinata, only to fall short. He stared at his stump of a left arm and felt frustration. Of course now when he wanted Hinata to stay he couldn’t actually reach him.

“Komaeda?” Hinata sat back down.

He… noticed? Nagito didn’t take it for granted. He had Hinata’s attention and he wanted to keep it that way. “Please. Stay with me for a little while longer.”

Hinata blinked, but a moment later nodded with a small smile, “Of course.”

Nagito smiled. It wasn’t ideal that he couldn’t reach out to Hinata and hold him, but with the right amount of patience he was sure he could eventually get to that stage. It was time to see if alternate Hinata’s philosophy was correct.

“Thank you Hinata-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Purgatory/ Hell: I know this is a very Christian/Western concept, but I needed a place that is generally thought of as a place where souls are tested/tormented and they are concepts most are at least somewhat familiar with.
> 
> Dark clothes: I know he's worn black in D:AE/ UDG, but I cannot help but imagine how pale Nagito would look in dark clothes considering he's a sickly person and doesn't get enough sunlight. Plus his hair.
> 
> Mioda's song title: It is -way too much fun- making up song titles for Mioda's songs.
> 
> Cafe: Not going to lie I think a cafe in an aquarium is romantic.
> 
> Caramel/ Flavoured Popcorn: I'm so sorry to everyone who likes caramel/flavoured popcorn. (I'm also not a fan of caramel and flavoured popcorn. I only like butter and salted popcorn.)
> 
> Deep Sea Creatures: Are absolutely terrifying. Pacific Rim got it right: the threat is in the sea.
> 
> Cafe display: Many restaurants in Japan have displays outside showing the meals they offer as well as the price. It helps people choose where they want to eat.
> 
> Caramel Sundae: I know Nagito canonly doesn't like sweet things (he even states it in UDG), but I figured he couldn't hate all sweet things, so I decided he likes salty/sweet things (like salted caramel chocolates... yum...). It's also why I decided his alternate self likes sweets.
> 
> Murder Bear: This summer I got a friend to watch Danganronpa (with me!). He refused to call Monokuma anything but "Murder Bear" and I thought it was hilarious (and accurate).
> 
> Hinata's Love speech: A little cheesy yes, but I got this quote someone put to CLAMP characters that is all about staying together even in alternate universes and it's so cute and I decided I can be cheesy for once.
> 
> Lap: Yes I got Nagito to sit on Hinata's lap in a fun reversal to what I did in Two More Days. Not sorry at all.
> 
> Hinata's hair colour and scars: I headcanon that after Hinata woke up his hair was dark (like Kamakura's) for a while before his natural roots grew out. I also headcanon that in certain lighting you can see his scars on his forehead.


End file.
